Tragic Lovers
by G27-Penny
Summary: I walk in and cry into the floor. "Take All of his clothes off." "...looks like he was raped." They are all dead. "Did you kill all of them Shuichi?"... "It's too late" "I made a mistake...It's my fault." Rated M for reasoning of mature content.


_**Okay. My friend Liz has been begging for me to write another fanfic. By comparison, I am younger than her and busy with my life. She also has a fanfic account. Anyhow she and I talked; came up with an idea. She also made me watch Gravitation. Thus I had waited to read her stories about the show.**_

 _ **Err. Anyhow, thank you Angel-Age54. I hope you enjoy it! Here it goes for nothing. First Fanfic with Gravitation. Wish me the best.**_

* * *

"I understand… I understand now. This key means that Yuki has no intention to ever coming back to me… His stuff he probably left it because he didn't need it. He left it all behind. The same way that he didn't need me anymore. I guess that's the way it is."

No one says anything. I am depressed now. I can't have the one person I love. He is choosing to stay away to protect himself. The President is right. All I have now is Bad Luck. I continue my work and the tour only weeks away.

I continue to sing. Not once trying to suppress my emotions into the work that I do. Once the day is over I walk back home. Or what used to be my home. Yuki is longer there. It feels like someone has taken my heart and ran it over. I am almost there. I cry silently. It is also raining.

I walk in and cry into the floor. I feel longer whole. I fall asleep where I am on the floor. I wake up to see a group of ten strangers around me. What the hell?! I try to move my hands. They don't move. I try to move to my legs; they didn't move.

"Take all of his clothes off."

I no longer feel anything. The strangers that I woke up to are fucking me. I don't even make a sound. I have tears slowly going down my face. By the time they were finished, they just left me bound.

Good thing I wasn't planning to go to work today. I go back to sleep. I woke back up to see myself still bound. I took my teeth and ripped the bounds off of my hands. I crawl to the kitchen and grab knife. I cut the bounds off of my feet. I didn't feel like moving. I went back to sleep. I woke up to a noise.

"Shuichi? Are you in here?" It is Hiro that was speaking. I didn't say a word. "Shuichi?" Hiro, I am sorry for not being strong. "Shuichi! Oh god what happened to you? Who did this to you? I will take care of them. Shuichi, speak to me." I didn't say a word to him.

"Shuichi say something." I still didn't say a word. He walks to gather all of my things. "You are going to be with me for now." He is taking my things into the huge blanket and ties it so it's over his shoulder. With his other hand, he pulls my up and we walk to his place.

By the time we are at his place. He phones someone. "K, come over to my place quickly. I will text you my address." In thirty minutes, K got here. Knock, knock, knock. Hiro opens the door. "K, something happened to Shuichi. He hasn't even spoken a single word. No noise no nothing."K rushes toward me.

"Shuichi, listen to me." I look at him. "What happened to you? Who did this? Do you have an inkling who the people where?" I shook my head yes. I don't want to speak anymore. All I have to, no, I all need to do is sing. That is all that matters. All I have to do is talk to Mr. Seguchi. I go back to work to singing, but before I do I have to talk to him.

I go back to sleep. "You where not joking Hiro. Losing Yuki must have been very hard for him. Also it looks like he was raped." K leaves. I wake up to pitch darkness. I grab a knife from Hiro's kitchen. I leave the place and go find that group of strangers. It actually didn't take as long as I thought.

I found them in an alley beating up someone. I didn't care who it is. I go up to them. I tap one of the shoulders. One of them turns around and sees me. I stab the person to death. I go after the rest until they are all dead. The person who was getting beat up stood up and thanked me. All I do is put a figure to their lips. They understood. I wipe the knife off so there would be no prints to trace back to me. I dropped then knife off of my shirt. I do back to Hiro's place and sleep.

"Shuichi, it's time to wake up." I wake up. I head to the shower and change into clean clothes. I shake my head no to food this morning. Now I have to have a talk to Mr. Seguchi. Hiro gets on his motorcycle and I sit right behind him. To N-G, here we go. As Hiro makes his way to the studio, I head to Mr. Seguchi.

"I would like to see Mr. Seguchi." I tell the secretary. She is typing way to see if he is in and if he is busy at the moment.

"You may go on ahead." I knock in the President's door.

"Come in." Good.

"Ah, Mr. Shindou, you don't look to good. You okay?" No I am not.

"Does that really matter, Mr. Seguchi?"

"For the welfare of you band, it does matter."

"I hope that you happy Mr. Seguchi. You get what you want. To answer your question, no I am not okay. Because of you and Mika, I do not get to see Eiri Yuki no longer. I will be forever unhappy. You realize that Eiri has told me everything about his past. If you think, Eiri is better off without me, then fine. If you think it was your fault what happened to him, then blame yourself even more. Let me tell you this Tohma Seguchi, I am worse off without him. I know for certain most defiantly known that Eiri kill those three men even if he doesn't remember... If you think Eiri is bad because of that, you made me worse. I also know where Eiri Yuki is. All you have to do is go back where it all started. He will most likely be trying to kill himself as well. Because of you and Mika, I got raped by ten different men two nights ago. Oh, let's just say those ten men are gone from this place and won't be raping anyone anymore. I will no longer speak to anyone. Not after this. I will dismiss myself now."

Mr. Seguchi looks stunned. Good.

"Did you kill all of them Shuichi?" He asks a little concerned. I face him right in the eye.

"Yes and I took the pleasure in doing so. They had no right to rape me." I left Mr. Seguchi stunned as is. I am about to open the door. He stands up and comes towards me. He puts a single hand on my shoulder and turns me back around to face him.

"Eiri Yuki had you when it all happened. No one came for me. I even had to unbind myself. Oh I guess I left that little detail out. They even bound me before raping me. Good day." I turn myself back to the door. Mr. Seguchi turns me back around. "What?"

"I am sorry for what happened to you Shuichi. I was only thinking what would be good for Eiri Yuki. I didn't even think about what would happen to you." He tells me.

"It's too late for that."

"You will need to head to the hospitable to get check in. Also a therapist would do you some good too." Mr. Seguchi says.

"No thanks. I do not need your concern. If I were you, I would go straight to Eiri Yuki before he does kill himself. Don't worry. I won't kill myself. At least not right now. It will be years before I do. Now, if you excuse me. I am done talking for the rest of my life. I will only sing since that is what I want to do." I leave him alone to his devices. I go to the studio.

"Hey Shuichi." Suguru says. I nod to him.

"How are you doing ?" Mr. Sakano asks me. I grab the paper and respond to him.

"I am okay. Just want to sing." Hiro states out from what I wrote.

"Well let's get to work then." K says.

Meanwhile, Tohma is getting on a private jet to go to New York. By the time the jet lands it is dark. Tohma walks but also spirits to the place where it all began. He opens a door and goes up a pair of stairs. He turns left and goes to the second door. Tohma finds Eiri Yuki and the ground with a gun in his hands.

"How did you find me?" Eiri Yuki asks. Tohma takes the gun away from Eiri.

"Honestly, I didn't. Shuichi already knew where you where. I heard it from his lips personally. I thought that keeping you and Shuichi a part would do well for you. I still think it is better that way. Eiri, I have something to tell you…Prepare yourself." Tohma waits a few minutes.

"Eiri I made a mistake. I thought I was doing right by you that I didn't think about Shuichi at all. It turns out that something happened Shuichi." Eiri Yuki looks at Tohma with a worried look on his face.

"Shuichi got bound and raped by ten different men. When it was over Shuichi unbind himself. No one was there to help him. I did that to him. I kept him away from you and that happens to him. What is worse is that he killed those ten men and took pleasure in doing that. It's my fault. Shuichi told me that he wasn't going to speak for the rest of his life. He urged me to get to you as fast as I could. He warned me that you would take your own life if I didn't do something quickly. He also said that he will be unhappy for the rest of his life. He has accepted the fact that Mika and I won't let him near you ever again. He isn't happy about it. He won't go to the hospitable nor a therapist. On top of it all, he told me not to worry about him killing himself. He won't do it for years."

Eiri Yuki has a stunned and perplexed look on his face.

"I thought you where Shuichi. I was hoping he would come back to me. I still love him. What should I do Tohma?" Eiri asks.

"I don't know. If you go back to him, you will get worse. If you don't do back, Shuichi will get worse…" Tohma says.


End file.
